1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voting systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to voting systems in which voter registration and voting are conducted electronically over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, elections are conducted utilizing paper ballots that are issued to registered voters at particular polling places. Before being allowed to vote, individuals must register to vote with their local voter registration offices. This is usually accomplished by either completing the necessary forms at the office itself or by requesting the forms and sending the completed paperwork to the office through the mail. Voting requires the physical attendance of the voter at a particular polling place to allow voting, or requires a mailing of an absentee ballot.
There is tremendous expense associated with conducting elections in a manner that renders the election results substantially free from corruption and error. However, there is no guarantee that traditional voting systems will render error-free election results. In recent years, a renewed interest has been sparked to develop voting systems that are more reliable and accurate.
Electronic communication networks can reduce the inconvenience and expense of traditional voting systems. However, concerns about security and privacy have precluded electronic communication networks from being used for voting.
To address the security issues associated with voting over an electronic communication network, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,793 (Challener et al.) (the '793 patent), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a method and system for secure computer moderated voting that uses a plurality of cryptographic functions to ensure the security of the votes and the privacy of the voters. According to the '793 patent, voters register in a conventional manner and receive authorization to vote in a single election.
It would be desirable to provide an electronic voting system that allows voters to register and vote over a network with minimal security risks.